


Sunshine of your love

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 60s, Alternate Universe - Hippies, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Channie is mentioned, Hair 1979 musical au, Jisung is slightly older than Minho, M/M, Minho is a high school student and Jisungs works in a factory, No Smut, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Slash, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Vietnam War Era, blink and you miss him - Freeform, which means:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: “Shouldn’t you be at school?” the words escaped his mouth before his brain decided to catch up.Minho’s brilliant smile penetrated his hazy mind, smaller hands gripping Jisung’s shoulders hot, hot,so hot…“No worries,” the boy winked playfully. “I actually decided to play truant for once in my life, just like you advised me.”Jisung swallowed words of adoration and just laughed in response. Now was not the time for behaving like a lovesick fool.





	Sunshine of your love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

_**I'll be with you darling soon  
I'll be with you when the stars start falling** _

 

It was scorching hot, the sweat was pouring down peoples’ foreheads, but no one seemed to be too bothered by it.

Eyes half-closed, slightly out of breath, Jisung was swaying on his feet to the cacophony of sounds. Blending together, creating a feeling of chaos, but good chaos. The kind, that makes you feel the breeze of freedom, just at the tip of your fingers, waiting to be reached and inhaled.

Jisung reached up with his hands, trying to feel just that, when a new commotion on a scene nearby startled him.

The man opened his eyes, trying to focus on a person clad in white, holding a microphone.

“The draft is white people sending black people to make war on the yellow people to defend land they stole from the red people!” He spoke with such a conviction, that the entire crowd, gathered on the premises, howled in agreement.

Jisung had to think over said words for a minute before he truly understood their meaning.  
_Damn, he was starting to come down from his high._

The man with the mic said something else, that Jisung didn’t quite catch, and then another band with electric guitars took over.

He closed his eyes again and let his own feet lead him blindly in an unknown direction.

Jisung thought it was a nice metaphor for his life, especially after burning his draft card earlier that day, with tens of other angry young men.

He thought of his best friend Chris, probably dead already in a jungle on the other side of the world–  
_No, stop right there. No news is good news. He might be alive, or injured, laying somewhere in a field hospital, being eaten by huge-ass bugs and–_

“Jisung? Is that you Han Jisung?”

 

__**I've been waiting so long  
** **To be where I'm going  
In the sunshine of your love**

 

Jisung turned around so quickly, that it made him dizzy for a second and he almost bumped into the most beautiful creature on planet Earth – his longtime crush, Lee Minho.

Minho caught his shoulders with a small laugh.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” the words escaped Jisung's mouth before his brain decided to catch up and he blushed. “Sorry, it’s not my business, I–”

Minho’s brilliant smile penetrated his hazy mind, his hands still gripping Jisung’s shoulders hot, hot, _so hot…_

“No worries” the newcomer winked playfully, “I actually decided to play truant for once in my life, just like you advised me.”

Jisung swallowed words of adoration that were fighting to be let go and just laughed in response. Now was not the time for behaving like a lovesick fool.

“How did you get here though?” was what came out of his mouth instead, “do you have a ride home?”

He frowned when he remembered that Minho’s parents didn’t let the seventeen year old boy drive a car, in fear of him leaving home one day instead of staying at home to fulfill their expectations. A valid concern, he reckoned, considering that Minho was (or at least was trying to be) a free and gentle soul, but kind of unnecessary, when the boy was also quite introverted and suppressed by them.

Minho pouted adorably.

“I lied to my neighbor and made him give me a lift. And no, I don’t have a ride back.” 

He took a step back, hands leaving Jisung’s shoulders, which he felt acutely. 

“…I don’t want to go back home yet though” he added in a much softer tone of voice and, really, he was lucky that Jisung’s senses were heightened (or maybe he was just hyperfocused on the boy), otherwise he probably wouldn’t hear him. 

The music was still playing loudly, people were cheering and screaming, and dancing, and Jisung was _really_ coming down from his narcotics induced high right now. His skin was both crawling and numb, his mind both hazy and crystal clear and he needed to do _something_. But then again, his beautiful angel was still in front of him, so he did the only thing he could think of.

“Come with me then” 

 

_**I'm with you my love  
The lights shining through on you** _

 

He grabbed Minho’s hand boldly (as he would never dare touch the boy at any other time, their meetings usually happening at the local market, while they’re both shopping for groceries, or on the way to Minho’s school, when Jisung happens to be on his way home after working night shift at the factory) and tugged him along, heading forward, meandering through the crowd.

“Where are we going?” shouted the younger boy, without a hint of protest. He was actually quite excited for the prospect of spending some ‘alone’ time with the elusive man that intrigued him to no end.

Jisung didn’t answer though and kept walking, with Minho trying not to let go of his hand, in fear of them getting separated, and trying to take in all the colourful groups of hippies and angry people alike, with wide eyes.

Finally, after a few minutes, they stopped in front of a huge tree, growing on the side, not very far from the commotion, but far enough for it to not be too crowded – Mino counted only a handful of people laying in the grass nearby, making flower crowns, kissing and–

“Oh” Minho blushed and momentarily looked away.

Jisung followed his line of vision and smirked to himself when he saw a couple making love in the tall grass. 

“Don’t mind them,” he braced himself on a lower branch and climbed up “let them have their fun...” 

He sat down and looked at Minho expectantly, the noises in his head calmer, now that they left the crowd.

“...and let us have ours.”

Minho’s lips parted slightly at his words, the red colour expanding to his ears and collarbones.

“Come to me” Jisung stretched out his hand again and the boy took it after a moment of hesitation.

“H-help me up, then” stuttered Minho, choosing to ignore the hidden meaning behind their words, for now.

They sat on a thick branch side by side in a companionable silence, their shoulders and knees touching for the very first time since they met, all those months ago.

Jisung was basking in the late afternoon sun, swaying delicately back and forth with closed eyes, trying not to disturb the other boy, while listening to the music reaching them from the loudspeakers.

There was this guy playing a solo on a guitar… Jimmy... _something_. Pretty good, if Jisung was being honest.

“Do you have to- Are you going to join the military, Jisung?” 

The softly asked question broke through the man’s post-high reverie, bringing to their little private space a tinge of bitterness, resentment and sadness.

“Do you think I should?” he asked instead.

Minho turned his head towards him, and Jisung could swear he felt his breath on his cheek, they were that close.

“I don’t care what you _should_ do” came a quiet response. “Would you… would you stay, if I asked you to?”

Jisung met his eyes, startled.

Minho’s eyes were so bright and warm. Warmer than any ray of sunshine, warmer than the scorching heat, he felt while standing in the middle of the crowd, down there.

“Ask me, and you will find out.”

 

_**I'll stay with you darling now  
I'll stay with you till my seas are dried up** _

 

The kiss they shared felt like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a "Hair" crossover work in this fandom yet, so here is my contribution. You don't have to be familiar with the movie, I think, although I've included a reference or two in this drabble piece.  
> Thanks for reading, find me on tumblr/twt!


End file.
